


I'll Listen

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is the softest, F/M, He would be interesting as a mafia boss, Mafia Bokuto, OC, OC - Piper - Freeform, Warning - random person does get shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: How amazing was it to find someone who wanted to hear about all the things that go on inside her head?  - Piper has finally found someone that likes her for her and she's smitten.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/OC - Piper
Kudos: 2





	I'll Listen

How amazing was it to find someone who wanted to hear about all the things that go on inside her head? Piper grinned as she gently leant against the door to her apartment, hearing a soft click as it closed with her weight pressing against it.

He was meant to be some fearsome mastermind for an underground crime gang and yet here he was offering to take her to lunch. And the way he would sit and listen to everything Piper had to say. His own input proving that he was in fact paying attention. For someone who was meant to be a horrid criminal, Piper couldn’t think of anyone she wanted to spend her time with more.

She had just been sitting there with him, ranting about her hobbies, bouncing from one subject to another and explaining why she loved dragons. And she’d looked back to him to see him looking at her in awe as he smiled happily. He was too pure. He was goofy. He bumbled on about things that he was personally interested in and it, surprised Piper. His hobbies were random branching from common to just bizarre. But they were all harmless things.

And his attire, wasn’t fitting for someone who was probably filthy rich with his occupation in mind. Yet he wore shorts and a t-shirt with a loose hoodie. He was so… casual. Though, his pockets at the sides could probably house a small hand-held gun if he wanted and Piper wouldn’t put it passed him. She didn’t know him well enough and was convinced that he wouldn’t leave himself so exposed without a defense. Though his thick muscles that flexed whenever he used his arms to gesture about something was certainly a weapon in itself. Though, as much as Piper should have been afraid, she found herself marveling instead.

Still, the thought that he was armed didn’t concern Piper like it should have. Instead, she saw the gun to protect them both on their date. She wondered where they’d go. Sure, he was a mob boss, so she immediately thought of a fine dining restaurant. But after todays… date? Piper doubted they’d go somewhere fancy. She expected something low-key and fun. Something to clearly keep a low profile. 

***

“He’s dangerous. You should stay away from him.” Her friend ordered and slammed the door closed. He had always been overprotective, but he was getting a little over the top these past few months. Always needing to know where Piper was going. Who she was going with? If she needed anything, she was to go to him first. No one else.

As Piper felt her phone buzz in her bra she opted for nodding. Readily agreeing to appease her spastic roommate. She yawned and asked if he needed anything else cause she was tired.

Her friend relented. Choosing to head to his own room. Piper watched as he closed his door and heard the lock flick before she went to her own room. Pulling her phone out, she had one new message.

Swiping up and tapping her password in, Piper pressed the message app. Revealing one new message from the mafia man himself. Though it made little sense to her. Tapping the question mark twice and hitting send. She received a response almost immediately. Bokuto apologising that the message was intended for one of his partners. 

Though, as she read over the messages again. Her mind flittered back to her roommate. Deciding that she wanted Bokuto to know of her situation. Asking if he was free right now. He was. He had the night off. Did he want to hang out? Absolutely. Was it okay if they hung out at his? Yes.

Bokuto asked her to wait for him to get to her district. He lived deeper in the heart of the city. Explaining that his partner watched over the outer areas. Both their groups used to fight until these two go into power and they were able to find common ground. Now they were best friends. Even all of their buddies who worked with and for them got along with each gang.

Piper huffed as she packed a bag. Realising that she was going to have to explain that she’d be bunking at Bokuto’s until she found a new place to live.

Another buzz, another text. He’d arrived. Piper grinned as she carefully opened her door, thankful for the lack of creaks. Closing it shut behind her with a soft click. Sneaking across the worn-out carpet before she was grabbing her keys that sat in the glass bowl. They chinked loudly and she ripped the door open. Running down the stairs. She couldn’t hear anything above her as her feet pounding the stairs. Bokuto was just reaching the bottom of the first flight of stairs when he saw her. Smiling up at her.

“Were you that eager to see me?” He grinned happily. Not noticing her frazzled look.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs had Piper dashing forwards and behind Bokuto. He looked at her with wide, gold eyes before glancing to the on-comer. 

Piper’s roommate stood at the top of the flight of stairs. His wild eyes landing on Piper. “You had me worried. I didn’t know where you were going.”

Bokuto instinct fully reached around his back. Piper watched his fingers sneak under the fabric of his shirt and paused. Holding that position. “And who are you?”

Piper’s roommate’s happy expression turned neutral. “And who are you?” 

“I asked you first.” Bokuto tilted his head. Arm still behind his back.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds longer before Bokuto broke the silence. 

“Let’s head.” Taking his hand out from under his shirt to gently pushing at Piper’s stomach.

“Where are you going, Pipes?” Her roommate inched closer.

“Stay away!” Piper panicked as she tried to run away. Unable to do so as she gripped Bokuto’s arm.

“Stay… away? But why?” Her roommate looked at his hands. “Come back with me.” The man continued to walk closer, Bokuto backing up with Piper securely behind him. “Don’t you hurt her! Don’t you take her away from me!” The man screeched as he charged. Bokuto shoved Piper to the door before he spun around to face the man, whipped his gun out and aimed it at his head.

“Stay away from her.” Bokuto warned as he walked backwards. When he didn’t find the door handle, he glanced behind him to find Piper holding it open.

Him looking away gave the obsessed roommate a chance to attack. Taking two large steps before Bokuto looked back, aimed and pulled the trigger. A single bullet embedded in the other man’s skull. Bokuto eyed the fallen enemy with empty eyes.

Piper glanced between them and she knew now what her friend meant. Bokuto was dangerous. He killed without conscience and without mercy. Though she suspected that his initial reaction was because her roommate had startled him. But that didn’t excuse the dead look he gave the lifeless body.

Lifting his eyes to Piper. “Are you alright?” Large hands reaching around her shoulders. Worry filled his face, guiding her to his car before he opened the door and let her slide onto the fancy seat. Bag in lap.

The drive back to Bokuto’s was quiet. Piper stole glances at him. His frown directed to the front. At the traffic? Or thinking about the murder? 

When they arrived at Bokuto’s, Piper needed to be guided into his home. She shook. Unsure of what to do. Unable to get the image of her roommate lying dead on the lobby floor.

Bokuto’s response? Watch a movie? Play a game? Order food? Finally settling down to sleep. Bokuto promising to keep her safe while they slept. No one was coming after her to hurt her. Stroking her hair as she shook in his arms. Kissing the top of her head as he pulled her into his chest. Constant reassurances from him until Piper was finally asleep in his arms.


End file.
